Sister Play
by Albedo66
Summary: It began like every other day, a morning ritual bound in chatter and routine, that is until something changed. Anna was undergoing a change that could permanently change her and Elsa's world forever. Will she have the heart to tell her? And when she does...how will she react? A slightly au tale of sisterly love. No flaming please, read at your own discretion.
1. Chapter 1 Morning Ritual

Sister Play

A Frozen Fan Fic

**Authors note: **Set in modern day, our time, Elsa and Anna aren't Princesses nor does Elsa contain the powers she does in the film. Most of this will be set in a high school environment so if you aren't a fan of Elsanna I suggest you read another story, negative reviews of the like will not be tolerated. Thank you for taking the time to read this, anyway on with the show.

CH.1: Morning ritual

Elsa looked up at the ceiling as daylight peeked through her open window. Turning over to avoid the sunlight she suddenly noticed the time. "7:59, darn it, Anna we're going to be late!" Rolling to her feet she threw her platinum blonde hair over her shoulder as she threw open her closet door to peruse her many style of clothing she had collected over the year, most of it from hard work at a Starbucks.

"Turn the light off...I'll be up in...a few." Anna was next door to her sister, though due to their walls being thin they could communicate through talking.

"Its called the sun Princess...now get up." Elsa used the word Princess cause Anna seemed to sleep in acting like royalty at time. She was a real royal pain at times.

"This isn't really a good time...I was just having the most wonderful dream...and your ruining it for me." Placing a pillow over her head she wore a content smile as her dream continued.

"Honestly...if I didn't care about your well being after being entrusted with you...I swear I would place you in the adoption agency." Throwing her arms up she could see little help in sorting out her ritual of choosing the right apparel for school...if her lazy sister couldn't get her act together. She loved her sister, but, sometimes her attitude pushed it. Closing her closet she stormed out of her room and flung open her sister's.

"You know...there is this thing called knocking," Anna said from under her pillow.

"Yeah...and there is this thing called school, you know, the huge building that you will eventually graduate from! Oh how I long for that day, sadly it has yet to come, so, while you live here please do me the courtesy of at least acting like you care." Elsa placed her hands on her hips as she stood over her sister's sleeping prone figure.

"Alright...man...what side of the bed did you wake up on today?" Anna threw her pillow at where she knew her sister would be and stretched her arms over her head. Her strawberry blond hair lay in tangles over her face as she smacked her lips.

"It does not matter...now march...and get cleaned up. I need the shower and knowing you, well, suffice to say you will spend hours in there just to get the right look down."

"Don't you mean you?" Anna retorted with a wry smirk.

"I don't have time for this. The school play is holding auditions today and I want to look my best. I want my Senior year to be my best...and waking you up and getting you in order is...exhausting." Elsa turned around and left her sister mocking her.

"Yeah well...I didn't ask for a rude awakening. I can easily get that from the-." Anna slammed her fist on the alarm as it rang blatantly beside her and flung her covers off with a sigh.

Elsa and her were sisters, though at times they acted like rivals. Ever since youth the two had butted heads, though sisterly during the worst of times. When their parents died it was up to Elsa to look after her. It was tiring, on both their parts, but they managed to hold it together even with the name calls and singing. Yes, they both loved to sing, it was a gift of theirs and in each school play they were the top contenders for the lead roles. Naturally Elsa came out on top with her stunning looks and grace, while her awkward nature and bubbly personality often had her cast in comedic bits. She wanted to be taken seriously, and at the same time she knew this was her sister's year to let it go. Senior year only came once, for some, and to take it away from her would cause tension neither needed.

Taking her clothes with her she took to the shower. Dropping her clothes she stood there letting the water pour over her head. A soft tune came to her lips and before she knew it she was pushing out her chest singing:

You think I'm pretty without any make-up on  
You think I'm funny when I tell the punch line wrong  
I know you get me, so I let my walls come down, down

Before you met me, I was a wreck  
But things were kinda heavy, you brought me to life  
Now every February you'll be my valentine, valentine

Let's go all the way tonight  
No regrets, just love  
We can dance until we die  
You and I, will be young forever

You make me feel like I'm living a teenage dream  
The way you turn me on, I can't sleep  
Let's run away and don't ever look back  
Don't ever look back

My heart stops when you look at me  
Just one touch, now baby I believe  
This is real, so take a chance  
And don't ever look back, don't ever look back

We drove to Cali and got drunk on the beach  
Got a motel and built a fort out of sheets  
I finally found you, my missing puzzle piece  
I'm complete

Let's go all the way tonight  
No regrets, just love  
We can dance until we die  
You and I, we'll be young forever

You make me feel like I'm living a teenage dream  
The way you turn me on, I can't sleep  
Let's run away and don't ever look back  
Don't ever look back

My heart stops when you look at me  
Just one touch, now baby I believe  
This is real, so take a chance  
And don't ever look back, don't ever look back

I'ma get your heart racing in my skin-tight jeans  
Be your teenage dream tonight  
Let you put your hands on me in my skin-tight jeans  
Be your teenage dream tonight

Youuuu You make me feel like I'm living a teenage dream  
The way you turn me on, I can't sleep  
Let's runaway and don't ever look back  
Don't ever look back

My heart stops when you look at me  
Just one touch, now baby I believe  
This is real, so take a chance  
And don't ever look back, don't ever look back

I'ma get your heart racing in my skin-tight jeans  
Be your teenage dream tonight  
Let you put your hands on me in my skin-tight jeans  
Be your teenage dream tonight

She didn't know it but she was letting her hands go over her body and suddenly a visage of her sister popped into her head. Falling back against the shower wall she couldn't quell the burning in her cheeks.

"Anna...are you hogging the warm water again? Sheesh, if I didn't know any better I'd say you had your head in the clouds. I can probably get a brief shower in gym, we're running late. Get dressed and meet me in the front, don't forget to lock up."

Anna merely nodded her head. What was that just now? Did that really happen? Finishing her shower she got dressed and went to join her sister. Something told her this school year would get complicated rather fast.

**Authors note: **Hope you enjoyed the first chapter. Lyrics are teenage dream by katy perry. Hope to hear back from you on this and I will see to getting chapter two up soon.


	2. Chapter 2 School Siblings

**Authors note: **Second chapter is up and now we will get a peek at how the girls act at school.

CH.2: School siblings

Anna sat quietly in the car as they drove to school. She was still trying to wrap her mind around what she saw when they stopped at a red light. Looking over at Elsa she couldn't help but notice her curves and the way her hair fell about her shoulder. It was only when Elsa turned to look at her that she flushed and with panic in her eyes she looked out her window hurriedly.

"Is something the matter Anna? You are usually quite hyper and your bubbly personality often has me turning up the music." This was unlike her, and it made her worry if she was coming down with something. If that were the case, well, she couldn't be in close vicinity if she wanted her vocals clear.

"It is nothing...so...are you nervous about auditions? I hear there are a new crop of candidates fresh from the Broadway train." A lot of students that went to their school had already been to Broadway; their school had a system that allowed students to do this, only if they had a certain GPA.

"They can't hold a note long as me," she said smugly, her eyes lighting up, "plus there is the factor that I have a rep at this school that has led us to many record holding nights in ticket sales."

"I'm sure you will knock them dead. Oh and don't worry about me auditioning...I have no interest in the pressure this year. I just want to have a normal year, maybe get a boyfriend and try cheerleading-."

"Whoa...hold the phone." The light was green but Elsa didn't budge. "Since when have you been into boys?"

"Well...recently," she said pulling at her hair, "I mean I've been meaning to tell you, but with our morning ritual it kind of makes it hard and all." Laughing nervously she saw her sister put on a face similar to her lecturing one.

"Listen Anna...I want to make this clear, no boy shall be in your company lest I approve of him first. Do we understand one another?" Cars began to honk but she didn't let her foot off the brake.

"Who gave you that power? I am old enough to date...I know mom wouldn't give me this much hassle." Anna folded her arms and didn't dare look at her sister, knowing the hurt that would shine in those eyes of hers.

Elsa let out a gasp and gripped the steering wheel for strength. "I know...but I'm not mom ok. I am your older sister...and I am looking out for your well being. I know how boys are, how they will mistreat your heart and feelings and toss them aside like they were yesterday's news. I just want you to be happy-."

"Yeah, well, maybe I can learn these things on my own...instead of relying on your news. We're going to be late...if we stay here any longer." Anna pointed out and soon they were driving again.

Elsa focused on her driving and as they came to the parking lot she found her spot, clear of any obstructions that would hinder them from leaving and beating traffic. Turning off the engine she sat there, not really knowing what to say to Anna. Hearing the door open she wanted to reach out, but, she clearly needed some space. Plus, they had an agreement that at school they did their own thing, so following her would imply she was dorky and just as low as Anna was. It was the sad truth of the hiearchy order of the school, or simply put...clique.

Locking the car she strolled along holding her head up. She had chosen a simple blue shirt with a plunging view and long pants. Swaying her hips she knew she draw attention to herself, but, she couldn't help herself. Finding her locker her assorted friends ambled on her like fresh gossip.

"Hey Elsa," her best friend greeted her with an excited giggle. Janet was a foot shorter then her with green eyes and a basic figure that could get her things without asking. She was also a big flirt, so if a football uniform was present...best watch out. She had long brown hair that was wavy and a smile that can also bite if needed.

"Hey Janet...you going to audition today?" Elsa asked getting her things out.

"Well...probably not," she said tugging at her skirt. The Principal of the school was quite strict on dress code and Janet had already been cited a few times, once more and it was detention for the week, or worse...school uniform.

"Wait a minute...I thought you were going to audition with me? We were going to be in the play together, that is what we talked about-."

Janet placed her back to the locker cutting off her best friend, her arms moving through her hair roughly. "Look Elsa, to be honest, I'm kind of tired of losing out lead roles to you."

"Wait...what...since when?" Elsa stared in confusion and clutched her books to her chest.

"Since we were young Elsa. Don't you remember the call backs and how they remarked about your beauty and your angelic voice? I'm hot and all, but that was only after realizing I needed to stop focusing on those silly musicals. Look, I never intended for you to find out this way, but, better you learn now then when I'm not there to see you get lead role again. I-I don't think I could take it."

Elsa was struck dumb by this, having never known this is how Janet felt. If she had any idea, well, she would have her as her understudy. "Janet...I never meant-."

"It is alright Elsa, you clearly were meant for the center stage, the spotlight is all yours. I got to get to class...I'll see you." Janet strutted off and the girls followed, some reluctantly as they felt she was in the wrong for her treatment of Elsa.

"Oh hey Elsa...there you are!" Anna moved over and noticed Janet and the other girls shooting her a look.

"Not now Anna...I have to be...elsewhere..." Elsa needed to make it to the bathroom, she didn't feel Anna should be exposed to this side of her. She was always so strong around her...breaking down would seem wrong.

"Elsa...we need to talk..." Anna reached out for her hand but felt it slapped away.

"What part of not now don't you understand Anna? Why do you always have to be there? Why can't you be...somewhere else for once?" Her voice was cracking and she could barely see out of her bleary eyes.

"Elsa...please..." Anna tried again but her sister was backing away.

"Are you always this mean to your sister?" Janet said overhearing the two.

"No...I've never had anything but respect for her-." Anna said softly.

Elsa by now had retreated and sank to the bathroom floor as she sobbed into her knees. Why hadn't Janet told her? Was she always so focused on herself that she didn't see others and how they were treated? Was she really going to be alone?

"Uh huh...well tell you what...I just pulled out of auditioning for the musical. If you really want to make it up to Elsa...audition." Janet smirked as she circled around her. She wasn't the brightest or good looking of girls, but, perhaps she could give Elsa a run for her money.

"I couldn't...that is Elsa's thing...I'm not even that good of a singer," Anna pulled at her hair, her voice shaky. It was her Senior year, something like this would just push them further apart.

"Oh relax...Elsa will respect you that much more for putting your heart into the audition. Besides...think of it like a sister play, having family who shares bonds in the theater, classic mutual exchange of feelings there. After 7th period swing by the auditorium with a song and let the rest play its course. Trust me...Elsa will be thrilled."

"If you say so...thanks." Anna smiled and watched as they walked off. Placing her back to the locker she heard the bell ring and hurried to get her stuff out of the locker. Now all she needed was a song, and maybe one that would tell her sister how she truly felt.

**Authors note: **Hope you enjoyed chapter two. Janet is playing the two right where she wants them, in a conflict neither saw coming, but has been built up over the years. A strain and revelation will be coming, and an original song too. Hope to see you in the next chapter.


	3. Chapter 3 Audition your feelings

**Authors note: **Auditions are under way and things are only going to get more complicated with the sisters. Will Anna find the courage to tell her sister her feelings during the audition? Tune in…right now.

CH.3: Audition your feelings

Elsa was nervous, her feelings were all a flutter as she walked into the auditorium. There were indeed quite a number of people auditioning, no sweat, she got this. Her heels clanked on the cement as she descended and all eyes went right to her. Frozen to her spot she tried her best to summon the courage to say something, anything to get the heat off her. "Uh...break a leg everyone."

"Look who it is...little miss perfect," a girl snided to her friend.

"Oh man...how do we stand a chance now?"The friend confided.

"Heh...I'm not scared...I just came back from broadway so I will stand a chance. Oh don't worry...I'm sure you can be my understudy."

"That's a relief...I don't think I can play any other part."

Elsa ignored them, the best she could. She was still shaken up over what her friend said. Stealing the spotlight, not considerate of others and how much work they put into the audition process. She never knew she could be so cold, so isolated, and yet it was like she was finally awake to listen.

"Alright everyone, eyes upfront." The Director of the play stood at stage front and all eyes went to her. Mrs. Jackson was a middle aged woman with a bachelors in the arts and had directed 3 plays on Broadway. Some of her credits on stage included Joanne in Rent and Cinderella. "Auditions today will be for the play 'Princess of the Music', a play that will require heavy uses of your vocals and ability to dance. First up will be Jessie, the stage is yours."

Jessie took the stage nervously, her eyes were all over the place and her hand instinctively went to her chest. Her breathing was sporadic and suddenly she hit the stage with her eyes rolling up into her head.

"Great, always during one of my auditions," Jackson muttered under her breath before walking over. "Everyone take 10 while I get Jessie to the Nurse's office. When I get back I expect each and everyone of you to be ready...and if you want to faint or have a panic attack...do it now. I don't need my time wasted as this play still hasn't got its set ready."

Elsa took a seat as she had been standing that entire time. Going over the vocals for her performance she heard a lot of chatter all around her. Curious she turned her head and found her jaw falling. She could not believe her eyes, and these eyes had seen a lot of questionable stuff.

"Do you see that? I can't believe she would be here." The girl from before snickered.

"This is going to be awkward on so many levels," her friend commented, her hand held before her mouth so little was heard. "Do you think this changes anything?"

"Miley relax, this changes nothing. We all know Anna is second fiddle to Elsa, I mean look at the way she dresses and the lack of confidence she has. The last play she was in she was so much activity the director had to pull her off stage and give her a reprimanding. I will get us this lead role, you can count on it." She gave her friend a encouraging smile.

Lily nodded her head and let out a relieved sigh. Last thing she wanted was losing spotlight when she needed some good cred in order to get into the school she applied for.

"Anna...what are you doing here?" Elsa rose up and in a fluent move was before her sister before she could even speak. "It doesn't matter...what is important is that if you care about me you will leave now."

"I can't Elsa...I have to make things right." Anna's voice was shaky, but it had resolve to it. Seeing her sister's shocked look she reached out for her hands, they felt cold, though likely due to the temperature in there. "I don't care what role I get...so long as we're sisters again-."

"What are you getting on about?" Elsa was confused and it clearly shone in her eyes. Staring down at their hands she went to pull hers away and couldn't shake the warmth she had received. A part of her was glad she was there, knowing now she had someone in her corner, still it didn't help any that the two would be singing on stage...taking away other people's chances.

"I, well, Elsa there is something I've been meaning to tell you...I-." Anna was interrupted as she heard the door swing open and in strode Mrs. Jackson with her dark eyes ablaze and her short hair bouncing about.

"Oh Anna...didn't expect you to be auditioning. Since you are here, why don't you take the stage and start us off. And for those of you concerned...Jessie is doing fine, quite apologetic, a lot, but doing fine. Tell us Anna...what song will you be singing?" Mrs. Jackson took a seat as she looked down at her clipboard.

Looking over at Elsa she could see she had nothing to say, so, with a tiny breath she climbed onto the stage staring at the audience. When she was settled she let her eyes fall to Elsa, for this song was her.

We were young

once upon a time

you took your hand in mine

and told me everything would be fine

I still remember how it felt

the security you gave me

it felt like nothing could ever harm

or frighten me

those days are gone

and I wish I knew somehow

to bring those days back

just like before

*Cause you were mine

at least in my mind

and I cherish those days

and wish they would come back soon

I long for your touch

and your way with words

it brought me comfort

for which i could never get enough of*

You seem so far away

locked in your ice castle

i try to open the doors

but you never open to say hello

I want you so bad

To feel you it hurts inside

so please let me in

I'm waiting for your simple touch

For in the end we have each other

and only each other in the end

so while I have your attention

yes while I have your attention

I just want to say...I love you.

Everyone gaped up at Anna and murmurs ran rampant through the audience. Miley and Lily were exchanging looks trying to find meaning behind the song. Mrs. Jackson was the first to speak as she placed her elbows on her lap.

"You wrote that yourself Anna?" She asked staring up at the girl.

"Yes...I wrote it for someone special in my life," Anna smiled but saw Elsa still not having much to do with her. It hurt her inside, though taking the stage was scary in its own rights so perhaps she accomplished something that day.

"I see. Well...thank you Anna for that lovely song, I am sure whoever it was meant for will surely appreciate it. Now Elsa, let us see what you have to offer." Mrs. Jackson waved her on and noticed how shaken she was. In all her time directing Elsa she had never seen her this shaken, had something happened while she was gone?

Something has changed within me  
Something is not the same  
I'm through with playing by the rules  
Of someone else's game  
Too late for second-guessing  
Too late to go back to sleep  
It's time to trust my instincts  
Close my eyes and leap!

It's time to try  
Defying gravity  
I think I'll try  
Defying gravity  
Kiss me goodbye  
I'm defying gravity  
And you won't bring me down

I'm through accepting limits  
'Cuz someone says they're so  
Some things I cannot change  
But till I try, I'll never know!  
Too long I've been afraid of  
Losing love I guess I've lost  
Well, if that's love  
It comes at much too high a cost!

I'd sooner buy  
Defying gravity  
Kiss me goodbye  
I'm defying gravity  
I think I'll try  
Defying gravity  
And you won't bring me down

Unlimited (Unlimited)  
My future is unlimited (unlimited)  
And I've just had a vision  
Almost like a prophecy  
I know - it sounds truly crazy  
And true, the vision's hazy  
But I swear, someday I'll be...

Flying so high! (Defying gravity)  
Kiss me goodbye! (Defying gravity)

So if you care to find me  
Look to the western sky!  
As someone told me lately:  
"Everyone deserves the chance to fly!"

I'm defying gravity!  
And you won't bring me down!  
Bring me down!  
Bring me down!

Mrs. Jackson sat there speechless, as did most of the other students auditioning. Only Elsa could pull off such vocals and leave room to spare. She was a little surprised though by the song choice, seeing how her songs were usually so...powerful and happy. "Thank you Elsa...for...that moving performance. Any reason why you chose that song?"

Elsa tried to hold it together, really did, but even then she felt like her whole world was crumbling around her. "I chose this song to prove a point, that what people make me...guess I am. Thank you for your time..."

"Well...I will take the rest of you in a bit. For now though the two leading ladies of my play will be...Elsa and Anna!" Mrs. Jackson announced to moans and protests. Standing up she met their voices with a shrill undertone. "I am the Director, and what I say sticks. Elsa has proven herself beyond the calling most would take half hearted, and Anna...well she created a song and sung it beautifully. Now next up we have...Miley and Lily."

"Congratulations Elsa, you deserve it," Anna smiled as she held out her hand.

Elsa stood before her and shot her a glare. "I'll be seeing you at home...and you can forget about boys."

"Hold on...is this because I auditioned? Look Elsa, I am sorry things happened the way they did, no wait a second, I'm not. Look Elsa we are sisters and we should be facing the world together...not apart. Look...about my song..."

"I don't want to even hear it Anna. Meet me at the car...and don't dawdle." Elsa stormed off and held herself as she caught the stares aimed her way. She didn't need anyone, she was perfectly content just with herself.

"Well done Anna," Janet applauded as she rose from her seat in the back, her smirk shining clearer then a spotlight.

"Janet...you said this would-."

"Your so gullible Anna, you know I set you up right? I meant to drop the 'Snow Queen' down a peg, and it worked. I bet she will not even make it to dress rehearsal, and I have you to thank for it." Standing up she pinched her cheeks before walking off.

"Wait...why do you hate my sister this much? Elsa has always been your friend, your confidante-." Anna stumbled back as Janet made a bold move towards her, her eyes grim and scary.

"Things change, problems not made aware...are seen clearer, Elsa deserves what is coming to her. No one at this school has much love for her, it is nice to see when her icy walls come down...she is just like the rest of us. See you tomorrow." Janet walked off leaving Anna holding herself.

"What have I done?" She thought as she stood there. Could she even get through to her sister now?

**Authors note: **Idina Menzel sang Defying Gravity in Wicked; this rendition is the remix, also of note she is the voice actress of Elsa in the movie Frozen. The song Anna sang was one I came up with on my own. I know this was a lengthy chapter and all, so, if you made it through in one piece congratulations. Janet is a real mean girl, though every story deserves at least one to add conflict. Anna keeps hitting roadblocks to confessing her feelings to her sister, now that they have this on their plate, will Anna stand a chance? See you in chapter four.


	4. Chapter 4 Craving and Uncertainty

**Authors note: **Anna has struck out again, however not all hope is lost. In this chapter, set after the auditions, things will get complicated for Elsa. Hope you enjoy.

CH.4: Craving and Uncertainty

After leaving the auditorium Elsa did not say a word to her sister. She was beyond upset, in fact, she was quite sure she had ran through a crosswalk while a pedestrian was still crossing. It was only after she had calmed herself down that she had done the proper procedure to avoid such an incident. She could barely look at her sister without feeling the acid in her stomach. Her own sister, betraying her, it was like she didn't even know her. This play meant everything to her...now there was only prom left...assuming her sister didn't tag along.

Putting the car in park she sat there with the engine off, her hands gripping the wheel till her veins could be seen. Letting out a heavy breath she pulled the keys out and that is when she saw that Anna was not in the car anymore. Left in the silence of her own foul mood she eventually got out, finding Anna's door slamming shut welcoming her home.

"At least I don't have to worry about fixing you dinner," Elsa mumbled as she took off her coat.

"I grabbed a light snack before going to my room, thanks for the concern." Anna said through her door. Seating herself down she placed her head on her knees.

Elsa rolled her eyes before going to the kitchen to fix herself a light meal. After that she retired to her room glad that it was Friday. The weekend would be a welcome release from all the things piled on her. Sinking into the warmth of her covers she stared up at the ceiling, pondering if how she behaved was correct. There was little time to think such stuff as sleep did find her.

* * *

Elsa awoke the next morning feeling refreshed, like yesterday never happened. Throwing the covers off her figure she placed her hands on the end of her bed vaulting to her feet. "That was the best sleep I've had in a long time. I should probably go wake Anna up."

Finding her way along the familiar carpeted floor she stood in front of her sister's door. The odd thing was there was music blasting from there. Anna was normally not a early riser, what change brought this on?

Elsa creaked the door open and found she had an eyefull for an answer. Anna was rocking her hips back and forth in tiny shorts that revealed her snug backside. Her hands were moving through her long length of hair as it was tossed about freely. Her shirt was was shorter in back revealing her flawless skin and her lips were parted in a near ecstasy of sorts.

The music blasting was Britney Spears and Elsa found herself...liking what she saw. Anna had a body that was well toned, hard not to see seeing as she took her to dance class and where the stricture was a fit body was a sound mind and light feet were pleasant. The pulsing music hit her hard as well as Anna's curves as she turned around and her eyelids were heavy as she swayed to her own beat. It was only as she opened her eyes she caught her sister staring, Elsa panicked as she tried to look anywhere but her.

"Elsa...I didn't wake you did I?" Anna turned off the music blushing hard. "I was just trying to get into the mindset of my character, her desires bottled up and nowhere to really go, so the only way to solve that is to dance and let her body awaken."

So yesterday did happen, Elsa sighed, and here I thought it was all a dream. "Wait a minute...are you telling me your character is a-?"

"Hmm...oh no, Mrs. Jackson would never put on that kind of play. My character is just coming in terms with her body's needs, so, she dances. There is nothing graphic in the context or anything. However there is a kissing scene-."

"Wait...did you say a kiss scene? Have you even kissed a boy before?" Elsa stared hard at her, though it was kind of difficult without being drawn to her sister's body.

"Well...no, I mean I'd like to, but I've never really been given a chance. And it isn't a boy I have to kiss..." This is where she started to get scarlet and held herself.

"I don't follow...if it is not a boy-." Elsa stopped herself as it became clear then. Staring at her sister she saw her nod her head and her mouth parted in surprise. "Did you know about this?"

"I make it a point to memorize my lines before others, you know, like you do. I happened upon the scene and well...I didn't know how to approach you about it. I figured you would have read the script and came to me about it...which...I'm taking from your look you haven't."

"I think I would remember reading something like that." She took the script and flipped through it, when she read it she couldn't hide the blush on her face. "It would seem Mrs. Jackson is a fighter for same sex pairings. This will surely shake things up...I wonder how she even got this past the school board-."

"Elsa...I don't know what to do, I'm nervous and scared. I don't want to make it awkward or anything..." The ease for which she had control of her body, well, it was her mind that was now in a fragile state.

Elsa didn't know what to say, what to do, no girl let alone a sister of one could offer point advice on this. In her time on stage this had never came up, and she was in most of Mrs. Jackson's plays. All their problems just seemed to wash away in that instance as she felt her sister's need and walking towards her she placed her hands on her shoulders.

"We will get through this together Anna...I'll think of something," Elsa noticed how close they were and her heart seemed to pick up pace. Anna's lips were so tempting, her body before her for the taking. No, she fought past the craving, the uncertainty of it all, she had to realize this was wrong in all moral sense. "So...how about we find a girl at school willing to help you-."

Anna threw her arms around her sister's neck and before she knew it she locked lips with her. Pressing her body to hers she could read the panic in her sister's eyes, feel her chest against hers. Lost in the sensual pleasure she didn't dare let go, though after a beat she pulled back letting the flush on her body calm down.

Elsa stood there with her arms at her side, unsure how to respond to this sudden and affection her sister showed her. All she could say was..."how long have you felt this way Anna?"

Anna moved her hair to the side and smiled. "I realized it when I was in the shower...the thought of you just came to me. I've been trying to tell you, but it has never been the right time."

"Anna...we can't do this, it is wrong on so many levels. If word of this got out...you could be taken away from me." Elsa moved back and struggled to keep her emotions in check, one of them had to responsible. "We will just pretend this didn't happen...that's it...all a dream, nothing more."

"Elsa...you may be able to quell your longing, but I can't. I know what I want...and it is standing before me." Anna reached out and took her sister's hand in hers, placing it on her chest. "Do you feel it...that is my heartbeat...and it goes out to you."

Elsa whimpered as she did indeed feel it...and yet she also realized anything further would ruin her. Struggling to pull back she saw Anna place a hand around her neck blocking her retreat. "Anna...we really shouldn't..."

"Elsa, I love you, and I can't see us not doing this." Anna once again resumed kissing, this time with little resistance from Elsa. Feeling her sister's arms go around her she settled into a quiet embrace, loosing herself in her soft lips. Moving her pelvis against hers she opened her mouth as she went to seek permission to enter Elsa's mouth.

Elsa pulled back but found her face close to her sister's. "Anna..."

"Shhh...we'll take this as slow as you want," Anna grinned as she kissed her lips. Feeling her sister's hands coast down her backside she let out a gasp. "I thought you wanted to take this slow?"

"I'm willing to negotiate," she smiled. Pressing against her sister the two lost themselves in each others presence. The ramifications of their actions yet to be fully realized.


	5. Chapter 5 Sisterly bonding

**Authors note: **Thank you to all those who have viewed or followed my story, it means a lot, also reviewed or Favorited. To address the one concern floating about, this chapter shall not have a cliffhanger so rest in peace. Consider if you will this is the eye of the storm, the calm before the huge whirlwind of activity that shall follow. Teasing, perhaps, cliffhanger...hard to say. I will try and hold off on such stuff though so here we stand at chapter five.

CH.5: Sisterly bonding

Sunlight poured through the open window on two sleeping prone figures as daylight fast approached. Stirring in her sleep Elsa lifted her head and noticed Anna curled up against her. A soft smile caressed her face as she reached out and moved a hand through her hair. Anna groaned and Elsa tried her best not to laugh. "Morning sleepy head."

"If it is morning I swear I will beat the sun silly," Anna mumbled as she pressed her face against Elsa's soft chest.

Elsa placed a soft kiss on top of her head and listened to the birds chirping outside their window. Wow, did she just think that? It all seemed a blur, but it had actually happened. Of course they both still had their clothes on so it was likely after much making out they had settled on her bed sometime during the night. She was not a drinker so it was clear to rule out drunken stupor.

"Anna...we need to talk," Elsa moved back but found Anna quick to cling onto her.

"Can't we save the talking for tomorrow? I just want to feel you, to know that this is real." She snuggled up against her chest and with a wicked gleam in her eyes tugged on the material.

"Ok...your awake enough to talk now," Elsa gave her sister a playful push before retreating to the pillow propped up on her bed.

"Your no fun," Anna fake pouted, "ok so what do you want to talk about?" Anna crawled over to her and placed her head in her lap.

"Look Anna...last night was fun and all, but we need to talk about the complications of this and how the ramification could be severe. Something like this out in the open could cost us everything...and I don't want to see you taken away from me." Stroking her hair she listened to her breathing.

"Well...how about we keep it a secret then?" Anna began to push up at the material of Elsa's night gown and kissed her exposed leg.

"Elsa...no secret is worth losing you," Elsa blushed and tried to keep her composure.

"Look, we both love each other right?" Anna looked up and saw her sister nod her head feebly. "Well then our love should be enough to keep this a secret, for the time being. Last night was the best day of my life, I'd hate to lose that because you thought something bad was going to happen. Let us look on the positive, neither of us will be alone anymore and...this will keep me away from boys."

Elsa laughed softly at the last part and sighed. Anna could be very convincing, when she wanted to. Looking her in the eyes she placed a soft kiss on her lips and settled into her very being. "You know you can be quite cute when your scheming."

"I learned from the best," Anna laughed as she went to push Elsa back, "now calm yourself now and let your little sister look out for your...needs."

"Anna I don't think this is the time...we have much rehearsing to do before Monday." Elsa tried to get up but found Anna's steady hand preventing her from getting up.

"Elsa, you have looked out for me my entire life, time I return the favor." Anna straddled her sister's lap as she began to bump her pelvis with hers. Running her hand through her strawberry blond hair she let out a slight groan as she brought her butt down.

"Anna..." Elsa groaned as she watched her sister's body move against her. There was a certain carnal need running through her body as her sister moved her body in a way she never saw possible. Before last night she had never even looked at another female, but now, now it was something she couldn't shake from her very being.

"Oh Elsa...my dear older sister..." Anna's voice was laced with a natural husk to it, her butt moving faster as she looked at her with want. Reaching towards her she took her finger and began to suck on it while continuing her actions.

Elsa was melting at her sister's actions, the way she worked that body of hers...it was sensual in every way. Reaching towards her she moved her hand through her hair and then kissed her once her finger was free. Laying on her back her lips tangled with hers as she led her hands back to the comfort of her butt.

Anna grinned at her sister and then went to push her tongue against her lips. Continuing from yesterday she felt her sister open her mouth to allow for some tongue play. Their tongues mingled like old friends, their saliva trailing in strand from long wait. Anna placed her sister's hands above her head as she began to lower her lips to her neck. Sucking down on the spot she continued to move her pelvis up and down until she bit down on her.

Elsa's eyes snapped open and the pleasure seemed lost in the pain that shot through her. Letting out a yell she sat up looking at her sister. "What did you just do?"

"I bit your neck...no big deal," Anna shrugged sheepishly.

"Do you think you could've done so gentler? And do you realize what you have done?" Elsa got up and went to her mirror near her dresser. Moving her hair back she winced at the sight.

"Elsa...your overreacting," Anna said, moving her hand over the spot on the bed she looked after her sister. "Now...how about you rejoin me so we can pick up where we left off?"

"Anna...you gave me a hickey," Elsa placed her hands on her dresser as she fought the panic. "We have rehearsal on Monday...how do I explain this?"

Heaving a sigh she realized Elsa would not be rejoining her. Climbing to her feet she placed her arms around her waist and looked into the mirror with her. "Do you know what I see?"

"Talent down the drain," Elsa sighed.

"No, I see a beautiful girl with a hickey given to her by one who loves her dear. We won't be in costume until dress rehearsal, so cover it up till then. Plus if people talk, let them, no harm in a little idle gossip." Anna kissed her shoulder and ran her hands up and down her stomach.

"And you'd be ok with this...them not knowing who gave it to me?" Elsa turned slightly as she stared at her sweet sister.

"Long as we both know the truth...everything will be alright." Anna kissed her lips and began backing to the bed.

"Your not going to take a rain check are you?" Elsa asked with a shake of her head.

"I'm not about to waste my weekend just rehearsing...when I can make out with the leading lady," Anna brought them both onto the bed and throwing the covers over them she giggled. "What was that?"

"Now we both have hickeys," Elsa giggled as she pulled her sister in for another kiss.


	6. Chapter 6 Changes

CH.6: Changes

"Elsa…you awake yet?" Anna lay on top of her sister as she stared at her perfection. She had such a beautiful face, even when asleep.

"You know it is creepy when you do that," Elsa said with her eyes closed, though amusement still tugged at the corner of her lip.

"You know you love it," Anna quipped, her finger entangled in her hair.

Elsa smiled and ran her hand through her sister's hair, her smile never wavering even after the reality of their newfound love came to play. "You do know what day it is right?"

"Morning Ritual Monday," Anna rolled her eyes playfully, "how could I ever forget. Of course I'm awake first, so, look who is falling behind now."

Elsa kissed her sister before getting out from under her covers as she planted her feet on the ground. "Anna, when we get to school we must act like none of this has happened. So no holding hands, no friendly gropes, nothing to alert the school of our...weekend fun. It is the ultimate acting trick, think your up for it?"

Anna sat on her knees and held her hand close to her heart. "I will make you proud sis."

"Uh huh...go take your shower while I fix us breakfast." Elsa walked out and felt Anna's hand on her backside.

"I figure I might as well get them out of the way," Anna said playfully. Heading to the shower she ran her hand through her hair and was reminded of her first stirrings of her sister. They were just brief images...but enough to set her down this road. She had no regrets though, seeing how this is all she ever wanted in life. True her parents had raised her on hetero relations, hoping to walk her down the aisle and have grand kids, but that just wasn't in the cards anymore. She wanted a life with her sister free of judgment and scorn.

When I think about you

I just can't control myself

the way you touch, the way you smell

it makes lose control

the way you walk

everything about you...

something about you girl

ooh I just can't get enough

you sit so close to me

i swear its all a dream

then your lips meet mine

it leaves in ectasy

*Tell me girl is this real

can you lift me up

i just need you girl only you

your the only one i desire

we rock our hips back and forth

our bodies are as one

we share one long kiss

ooh baby...I just want you tonight*

The longing desires, they feel so real

I just know that in the end

your the only one I want

So let us celebrate, our joined union

it is only for us, our one sacred act

and till the end...of time

no one can take...that away from us

Elsa stood outside the shower with a soft smile on her lips. Anna had quite the skill for coming up with songs, even if it happened while in the shower. A part of her was tempted to join her, but, she wasn't sure the two of them should cross that line...yet. Instead she knocked on the door. "Hey, stop hogging all the water, some of us still need to get ready."

"The water is fine...why don't you join me?" Anna blushed as she reached for the door handle.

"No...I mean...just let me know when your done," Elsa held herself as she left, her hand pulled back from opening the shower.

Anna stood there with a sad smile on her face. "Sure...I'll be out soon," she turned off the water and even with the water having stopped, her eyes were still wet.

* * *

Once in the car and on the way to school both sisters were silent while the Broadway channel played. A song from their favorite play Wicked was playing and while both usually fought over who should be Elphaba they just sat there. Anna looked over at her sister but found her more focused on her driving today then normal. She yearned to hold her hand, to see what was going on in that brilliant brain of hers...but she couldn't. Each building they passed drew them closer to school, secure in its bubble of judgment and peace. No hand holding, no groping, just a strictly sisterly relationship. Anna wanted them to be public, to share her affection with her sister to the world, but Elsa wanted them to keep it private. Ok so it was her idea, still, who wouldn't want to share a love for their significant other?

Once the car engine turned off Elsa was the first to speak, "anything you want to say?"

"Can we...just pretend we're not at school? I really want to hold you...I don't know when we'll be able to do it again-."

"Don't be melodramatic...save that for the play," Elsa teased as she reached out for her cheek...then kids passed by and she let it drop. "C'mon...we're going to be late."

"Yeah...of course," Anna unbuckled and headed for the school. Once again Janet and her friends swarmed to Elsa, though after what Janet pulled on her she became a little more suspicious.

* * *

Elsa froze as she heard what Janet told her. "You mean that is today? How could that be? I could've swore it was tomorrow-."

"Mr. Perry made quite certain all of us prepared over the weekend for this test Elsa. What were you doing that was so important that you would skip out on a test...wait a minute...is that a hickey?" Janet reached over and pulled down her scarf.

"It...isn't what it looks like...just a rash," Elsa covered it up and blushed.

"Uh huh...well hickey rash aside, you do remember-."

"Yes...I do. I have to go study...I can't believe I forgot..." Elsa heard the bell and fled down the hall.

Janet wore a smirk and spotting Anna out of the corner of her eye she waved her girls to the restroom.

* * *

"Can you believe how naive Elsa is? She still thinks we're friends...and she is none the wiser I pitted her sister against her?" Janet's sing song voice rang clear in the restroom as she walked in; brought a snarl out of Anna.

"Did you hear that?" Miley asked as she washed her hands.

"Probably someone with a bad case of the lunch lady's tuna," Lily shrugged, "I know how that feels."

"So...what is next?" Miley asked as she placed her foot against the wall.

"Elsa is torn from her sister's betrayal, and likely will be unreciprocative towards her. Of course we both know Elsa always look out for her sister, so forgive and forget is likely her motto. Next we frame Elsa for something, likely to get Anna against Elsa and Mrs. Jackson will have to recast, leading to you Miley and Lily getting the role Anna was chosen to play."

"HEY!" Anna pushed the stall outward and stood there with a furrowed brow.

"So...our tuna breathed listener has revealed herself at last?" Janet walked forward and placed her hand on the stall door leaning in.

"What is your beef with my sister anyway?" Anna didn't back away from Janet, not after all this.

"I've told you, but I guess your a stikler for one repeating themselves. However, the truth of the matter is..." Janet pushed Anna back and then as the stall door closed she kissed her full on the lips. Leaving the girl startled she pulled back enough for a satisfactory smirk to play on her lips.

"Wait...what...you-?" Anna looked confused and then her mind began racing. "Wait...your trying to frame my sister-."

"All a plan to ruse you out of hiding...and it worked. Truth is...something else is working against Elsa...see you at rehearsal."

Anna watched her leave and had no idea what she meant. Getting up she hurried to class, worried about rehearsal.

* * *

"Attention, students, it has come to my attention that one of my, yes my star actors has...failed a test. To be in my class, my play, only exemplary students are allowed. Sadly...this person is...Elsa."

"No..." Anna looked over at her sister and saw her not even meet her eyes.

"I had a test...I forgot to study...I had all weekend..." Elsa, while normally a studious little bee, had fallen short. This course was one she was struggling in, though had not admitted it to anyone. Her own blindsightings mixed with her recent sexuality had caused her to fall short...and when it was needed. She knew Mrs. Jackson's standards...she just never thought...

"Elsa's role will be given to...Janet Taylor. If Elsa can bring her grade up for this course, she will be an understudy. It saddens me to do this, but the play must go on. You have your roles, learn the part, be the part, and on with act one. I want you all off your scripts by the end of the week."

"Elsa...I completely forgot..." Anna reached out for her sister but found her retreating into herself again.

"This is good...I kinda needed to straighten my head out anyway...now I will have the time to focus on my studies. The play is yours Janet...you finally get the spotlight." Elsa turned around and holding her head high walked out and as the doors swung open she faced the light that swallowed her, this was her exit.

Janet winked at Anna as she played a finger under her chin. "We're going to have so much fun," she licked her lips before pulling back. Turning to leave she let out a loud laugh, her plan truly coming to life. Elsa could not stop her now.

Anna looked after her sister and saw people were leaving to set up for act one. The only problem was...without Elsa there...it was like the play was already over. If only I hadn't acted so rashly, she found herself thinking as she retreated to the left, the stage flooded in darkness as she sank into her own abyss. Her actions had consequences...and she just blew it...big time.

**Authors note: **Wow, loads of family drama crammed into one chapter, yikes. Who knew about Janet? Probably thought she liked Elsa huh? And then the ruling by the high school drama teacher, strict much? I know drama teachers don't have that much power, though her standards for exemplary performers goes beyond the call of duty. Anyway if this were a nonconflict story it would kinda fall flat, in my opinion, not sure about you, the reader. Also another original song by me, I know I'm not a lyricist, but instilling some of my own material makes for a little more credible sourcing. How will Elsa and Anna deal with these new complications? See you in chapter 7.


	7. Chapter 7 Coping with the fall out

CH.7: Coping with the fall out

Act one began with Janet talking to one of her friends. She was distressed over a forced marriage between her and a guy she had no feelings for. Anna sat off stage mocking her. It was bad enough Elsa wasn't here, but to actually perform with someone who had feelings for her...that was Janet, gross. The kiss was forced, it had nothing concrete behind it. Jeopardizing her relationship with her sister all so she could be in a play with her, hello desperate much? Anna didn't even know she liked girls till she was in the shower. When did Janet find out? Anna looked up as she saw it was her cue to get on stage and with little choice in the matter she put on a character face taking the stage.

Janice: Is everything alright Jess?

Jess: No, I just received the most awful of news, that I am to wed a man I have no feelings for.

Janice: That is awful, isn't there another way out of it?

Jess: There might be...but I will need your help in the matter

Janice: If it is within my power, I will help you

Jess: Help me find love, a Princess such as myself can't undertake this by herself

Janice: Won't you be defying your mother and father's well wishes at happiness?

Jess: If they wanted me happy...they would let my heart decide when I'm ready to be in love.

"That was an excellent read girls. However, Anna you are lacking conviction in your role in helping out Janet's character in finding love. Remember that these two need a believable chemistry to hook the audience so that when they finally kiss it will draw applause. Your reading like a robot Anna. Is something the matter?" Mrs. Jackson asked.

Anna took a step forward as her hands were before her. "Mrs. Jackson, this role is all about Elsa, I can't just feel like some underhanded dealing was dealt in keeping her from performing-."

"Anna...hold your tongue," Mrs. Jackson snapped, "what happened to Elsa was not my doing. I know my responsibilities as a teacher and if it were within my power I could've helped Elsa, but, I'm a drama teacher...what class she failed at via test was not my doing. You must not hold it against me and hold our play back because of it."

"Yes Anna...think of Elsa and how your letting her down by putting us behind schedule," Janet chimed in.

Anna felt her hands ball into fists and she tried to restrain any more outburst. Janet was so smug right now, having her all to herself. The way Janet read made her sick to her stomach.

"Let us take the scene again...and action." Mrs. Jackson sat back as she sipped her starbucks drink.

* * *

Elsa stared at her notebook and her scribbling as she heard the clock tick away. Anna was still at rehearsal and here she was stuck with extra credit and a make up exam since her other scores on her test warranted her one. Without Anna...time just seemed to move at a drawl, not even making it to the half hour mark. Mrs. Jackson was likely running them ragged with repetition till they were off script, probably even having them dance till their toes bled and their knees shook in defeat. If there was one thing that came out of Mrs. Jackson's teaching methods, it was her dedication to seeing the play through till the end.

"I hope Anna is doing ok," Elsa sighed as she sat back and stretched her arms. Normally they would text each other, but Mrs. Jackson was strict on phone usage during rehearsal so her phone was likely in a box.

Figuring she would go into work early to pass the time she got dressed and drove the 10 minutes to Starbucks. The place was packed no matter what time she got there and getting into her outfit she saw Anderson working the cash register.

"Hey Elsa...aren't you supposed to be in the play?" Anderson asked giving a customer five dollars back.

"I failed a test in Mr. Perry's class so Mrs. Jackson let me go," she shrugged indifferently as she manned the other cash register.

"Man that blows. Isn't it your senior year and everything?" He took another order, being a multitasker had its advantages.

"Hey, it is your senior year too. Hello welcome to Starbucks how may I help you?"

"Oh right, is it that late in the school year already? Here ma'am and have a great day." Anderson watched as another happy customer left and it always left with warm and fuzzy feelings inside.

"Yeah Anderson, and this play was my last shot at getting into my college of my choice. This school has everything for the performing artist, and to be in all of Mrs. Jackson's plays would give me the cred needed. Here's your drink, have a great day." Sighing she moved her hair out of her face, though she forget it was in a ponytail.

"I'm sure there are other schools," he said, looking over he saw the drive through piling up. "Hold that thought...looks like Donna took her break early again. I don't know why I cover for her-."

"You love her Anderson," Elsa said in a sing song voice.

"I do not...she just...looks so exhausted at times is all..." Anderson waved off her comment as he talked into his mike.

Elsa nodded her head and then saw Miley and Lilly walking in. Those two were always together, though she never thought to mention it around them. "Hello you two, thought you'd be at practice."

"Hey Elsa...didn't know you worked here," Miley noted as she leant an elbow on the counter.

"I've been working here a few years now. How else do you think I keep Anna clothed and us well fed?" Elsa tried to keep her voice cool and collected, though she was bubbling up inside.

"Turns out we don't come in till Act 2," Lilly said, her face finding its way to the counter.

"Wow...that sucks, you two sound great, wonder why Mrs. Jackson didn't put a little more effort into casting you two." Elsa hadn't talked to these two in a bit, what with Janet usually speaking for the both of them.

"Promise not to tell Janet?" Miley got a conspirator voice in her tone and Elsa leaned in making the matter that much more hush hush. "Janet planned the fall out between you and your sister."

"She did what now?" Elsa startled Miley with her voice and then smiled apologetically. "Sorry, forgot, don't shoot the messenger."

"Yeah, it was her plan to have Anna audition. Then once she got in she lured Anna out after telling you about the test. Turns out Janet's real goal was to get you kicked out...and have Anna to herself."

Elsa was fuming now. And here she thought Janet had changed. She made her feel bad about the spotlight, now she had it and she planned to steal Anna from her. Of course...no one knew about them, though of late with their own fall out she wondered if they were still together. "Thank you Miley, Lilly, you've done me a great service here."

"You can't do anything Elsa...if you do...Janet will know we told you. I don't want Janet coming after me...she is scary," Lilly lifted her head and sighed as Miley stroked her hair.

"Then what am I supposed to do? Janet is a bad person...who knows what she will do to Anna-."

"Hey Anna...need help back here," Anderson said as car honking filled the room.

"No idea, just thought we'd pass the word along. Look Elsa, we never were in full agreement of what went down with Janet and you, we like you, for what it is worth. See you around." Milely pulled Lilly away as the two exited.

Elsa heaved a sigh as she went back to help Anderson, her troubles just kept piling up.

* * *

"Alright...now...let us do the kissing scene. I want you both to be professional about this, ignore the audience's reaction and don't break character. I know neither of you have kissed a girl before, so, ease into it." Mrs. Jackson instructed.

"Great...then can I go home?" Anna was tired and she had seen enough of Janet to haunt her dreams.

"Get it right...and yes. Now action."

Jess: Janice, from the moment we met, I knew you were the one for me

Janice: How do you figure

Jess: It was our chemistry, and if this journey of mine has proven anything

it is that our connection runs too deep to simply walk away from it

Janice: Well...how do we prove this theory of yours?

Jess: A kiss will determine my fate. Do I wed the man arranged for me,

or do I choose a new path with the one before me?

(Both move in, eager anticipation running through their veins,

their arms go around each other as a soft yet gentle kiss transpires)

Anna's eyes widen and she struggles against Janet's hold. This kiss is anything but enchanting and too much tongue. Her saliva was overriding her sense of taste and she had to fall backwards just to get air. Students began to laugh and Anna was holding her chest.

Mrs. Jackson exploded as she bolted from her seat. "What the hell was that Anna?"

"Air...fresh air...never knew...missed..." Anna sat up and glared up at Janet.

"Don't look at me Mrs. Jackson, I was sticking to the script," Janet said.

" , I apologize, but no where in the script did it call for french kissing with tongue. We're supposed to be just realized lovers, not hard core lesbian."

"From what I saw Anna, it all seemed perfect. When the play opens I hope you don't plan on pulling a stunt like that. This is not a comedy, it is a serious piece about a young woman's transition into full realization of what she is. I would hold both of you back for another hour to perfect the kiss...but...I have a meeting with the set crew. For now...you are dismissed."

"Hey Anna...better not pull something like that again, ok? Oh and I'm having a sleep over with some of the girls, you should totally come. We could even practice kissing-."

"No thanks...I have to get home," Anna frowned. Going out to the parking lot she received a call from Elsa. "Elsa, thank goodness, look you would not believe-."

"Sorry Anna...can't talk long, things got really packed at Starbucks and Donna had to be taken to the hospital, Anderson went with her. I will be working late so fend for yourself tonight. I'm really sorry...talk tomorrow."

Anna heaved a sigh and spotted Janet heading to her car. This was her last choice of all things, but, couldn't hurt. "Hey Janet...about that sleep over..."

**Authors note: **Last Chapters ramifications play out into this chapter and Anna finds herself trapped in a play she wants no part in anymore and a girl who is hot all over for her. Elsa meanwhile is struggling to make ends meet in her business life, school life, and trying to maintain a sisterly relationship with Anna that was becoming romantic but things got out of hand, including her former best friends true motives. Next Chapter is the sleep over, see you there.


	8. Chapter 8 Slumber party make out

CH.8 Slumber party make out

On the drive to Janet's house Anna said little. It was kind of hard not looking over at the stunning beauty when every shift in her seat or bump sent her her way. She loved Elsa, she really did, but temptation was really driving her insane. There was also the fact that Elsa seemed to be distancing herself from her, like how she thought she would shower with her...but she didn't. Then when she wanted to talk she received a brush off over the phone and that normally did not happen with them. It was nice receiving this attention...even if it was from the person who threw a monkey wrench into her and Elsa's romance. Stopping at her house Anna went to unbuckle as she felt her hand on her knee.

"Look Anna...I just want to say how sorry I am that you and Elsa aren't getting along-."

"W-Who says we aren't getting along? We're sisters...sisters fight..." Shying away from her hand she managed to unbuckle and opened the door for some fresh air. The touch was...alarmingly good...any longer in there and she'd be butter.

"Still...you have to admit Elsa has been a little withdrawn of late. I see how she leaves you at school, if you were my sister I'd hang out with you." Janet stood behind her and barely let her hands touch her hips. "If I were your sister...imagine the things we'd do..."

Anna whimpered as her hot breath teased her ear. "Y-Yeeah...like what-?"

"Ha, listen to you, do you know what that would be? Ew, incest, even if it is between girls it is so wrong. I like you Anna...but never like a sister. You sure are easy to turn on." Janet gave her a friendly tap on the butt before heading up to her door.

Anna felt alone then as she looked back at the road she had came on. Was it wrong to love someone...even if they were a sister? Was it wrong that it felt...so right? Following Janet she walked into a rather large house. It was quite stunning...how did she even afford it?

"I bet your wondering how I afford this? Well, my parents are quite rich, so welcome to the palace girl. Refreshments are in the kitchen and when your ready head upstairs. The other girls will be here shortly..then the party begins. I'll be upstairs taking a shower...feel free to join me if you like." Janet took each stair slowly letting Anna's eyes go to her figure.

Anna looked only for a little bit before she quickly called her sister. C'mon pick up, she found herself thinking.

"Anna...I'm kinda busy...one second sir be right with you."

"Elsa...I am in the enemy's den. Please tell me your coming to pick me up?" She pleaded.

"Anna honey, wish I could, still swamped though. It is good your hanging with Janet, maybe you two can get along and the play will go along swimmingly. I will be there in the front row cheering you on. Do behave yourself...I'll see you at home."

"Yeah but-." Anna sighed as the connection ended. Hearing cars pull up she went to open the door to see Miley and Lilly walking up. They were two piece pajamas as they stopped before her. "Hey you two...looking fashionable."

"I thought Janet was lying when she said you were here, you owe me a soda Lilly."

"Huh?" Lilly looked at Miley but soon followed her inside.

"Is anyone else coming?" Anna asked closing the door.

"Not to my knowledge," Miley said placing her bag down, leaning her hip against the wall.

"Shall we head upstairs?" Lilly bounded up the stairs and let out an eek.

"What is it Lilly?" Miley raced to the stairs and saw her gawking.

"I was expecting Anna, though I suppose-."

"Lilly back away from the door. Janet don't tempt Lilly." Miley growled as she went up the stairs and pulled Lilly by her ear into the bedroom.

Anna giggled and followed after them. She didn't dare look, knowing one look would draw her in and then she would really feel bad.

Janet's room was like her sister's, quite spacious and plenty of Broadway collectables. Joining Miley and Lilly on the floor she crossed her legs.

"Alright girls, how about a little...spin the bottle!" Janet came out in just a towel with her wet hair going down her back. Looking at each girl and their reaction she let out a giggle.

"Um...Janet...we're straight." Miley said, though her flustered look seemed to say other wise.

"Uh huh...and I go to church and I don't swear and happen to like girls. C'mon guys, loosen up, what harm can come out of spin the bottle?" Janet placed a bottle before them and smacked her lips. "I'll go first...pucker up girls."

Anna wanted to use the rest room, climb out the window, anything so as to avoid kissing Janet. Their first kiss was unexpected, now that she was expecting it she couldn't help the rising panic and excitement coursing through her veins. The bottle spun around, her eyes tracking its every movement, when it finally settled on a girl, phew, not her.

"Oh well...what is the harm of-." Miley felt her lips seized by Janet's and a wrestle began. Janet was quite a fierce kisser and it took all her reserve not to shove her off. When the kiss ended she was breathing hard.

"Mmm...nice kissable lips, not like Anna's, but will suffice. Ok your turn Anna."

Anna felt sorry for Miley, though she had a sneaking suspicion she had been kissed before. Spinning the bottle it went around and around, images of Elsa played in her mind and she wished she were there. If Janet was so dead set against sisters, wait, she and Elsa were the two leads...and if she and Janet had to kiss...then...

"Darn it..." Janet's thoughts interrupted Anna as her frustration clearly showed as it landed on Lilly.

"I'm kinda nervous," Lilly figured aloud.

"Don't worry...we'll take this slow," Anna comforted her. Leaning in she stroked her face and felt a mad rush of color caress her cheeks. When her face inched out towards her she kissed her lips. It was a slow kiss, meshing lips upon lips, their moans innocent enough. Tangling her hand in Lilly's blond locks she scooted closer and watched Janet's temper boil. A wry grin graced her lips as she deepened the kiss, only to pull away as Lilly moved in closer.

"I knew it...ok fess up," Janet said breaking the tension.

"Lilly is my girlfriend," Miley said cutting off any excuses from Lilly. "Hey, someone has to know, why not our inner circle?"

"How long have you two been-?" Anna didn't know where to begin.

"Since this year. We haven't really came out of the closest due to how people would react. I guess we figured we could go the entire rest of the year without anyone ever knowing, but, looks like the cat is out of the bag."

"That is so romantic," Anna smiled. "I'm glad you told us...we will keep your secret, right Janet?"

"Uh...right...you have my word," Janet hid her crossed fingers behind her back. "Ok...now how about a little five minutes in heaven?"

"It is getting rather late..." Anna rose up but suddenly met Janet as she stared her down. "I wasn't tired, I guess we can play a little longer-."

"You and me Anna...closet now..." Janet took her hand in hers and led her to the closet.

"Um...guys...help-?" Anna looked at them and saw they were making out. Rolling her eyes she suddenly found darkness swallowing her and the only sound she heard was Janet's breathing. "Look Janet, there is something I got to tell you-."

"If anything has to be told...it will be through our lips..." Janet kissed her once.

"Really...it is important...I-."

"This is my slumber party, stop talking." Janet began to make out with her, their mouths pressed together in a tight embrace. Moving her hands about her body she rubbed her toweled self against her.

Anna's words were mumbled against her lips as they made out. They were quite rough, but not as persistent as before. Holding her close to her she ran her hand through her hair while letting her hands wonder. It seemed quite dirty...but also a release considering she and her sister hadn't made out in a while.

Janet was hungry for Anna, so hungry in fact she didn't mind the fact her towel had just slipped off.

Anna stopped kissing as she became aware of flesh, and girl parts. Pushing away from her she stumbled back as the door opened and she fell on her back staring up at Janet. "What the hell Janet?"

"Don't be such a baby Anna...come back in..." Janet stood there uncaring of the fact that Miley and Lilly were standing there to see.

"I need to go home...could you guys take me?" Anna was helped to her feet and tried to get the image of Janet out of her head.

"Sure." Miley nodded her head to Lilly and watched as she helped Anna out of the room. Watching Janet as she stepped out and placed her hands on her hips she held up a warning finger. "That was a cruel move to play Janet."

"Relax...no one was hurt. Come on Miley...while Lilly takes Anna home-."

"I'm dating Lilly Janet...the fact you would propose such an act...ew. We're done here Janet...good luck on the play, cause that is all you have now." Miley left Janet standing there as she went to catch up with Anna and Lilly. It was rough leaving that part of her life, but, it was all for the better. It was official, this slumber party was over.

**Authors note: **A little conflict in Elsanna paradise, but now Anna has a clear mind and business with Janet, for the most part, is concluded. I know this chapter must've been hard to read, still glad your all still here and next chapter will be the play and the most revealing scene yet. Hope to see you there.


	9. Chapter 9 The play's climax

CH.9: The Play's climax

Everyone was satisfied with the dress rehearsal of the play. Mrs. Jackson stared admirably at all those she was responsible in making better actors. It all seemed a perfect harmony, until the doors swung open pouring light over all of them. Striding in on a positive light was Elsa, her hair flowing back as she held in her hand some papers, not too discernible from a distance. Janet stuck out a pompous hip and held her fingers along that hip, her smile not welcoming of the very person she despised.

"I did it Mrs. Jackson...I aced my test, now my grades are safe." Elsa was near out of breath, understandable given the length of space between the theater and her class.

"Let me see," Mrs. Jackson beckoned her on stage. Upon one glance though she didn't need any further convincing. "Well...it would seem Elsa is back up for the lead part-."

"Wait...hold on a second...I've been here from the beginning...that has to count for something right? I mean, Elsa hasn't been at rehearsal, she doesn't know the blocking we've done." Murmurs of agreement rang through the crowd and Janet gave Elsa a snicker.

"Well...there is that..." Mrs. Jackson paced about, a moral dilemma stemming in her artistic brain. It was a situation she didn't find herself in, rarely. After all, if a lead actor was cut or excused...they never really made it back in time for other commitments came through. Her performers all put a lot of work into the play, including acting with Janet. Would adding Elsa into the fray ruin that camaraderie they all showed?

"How about we doublecast the role?" Anna stepped forward and Miley and Lilly followed suit.

"How dare you suggest that? I am the lead role...don't take that away from me!" Janet held up a warning finger as her stare included Anna and her betrayer of friends.

"Anna has a point, if we divide the role up, more exposure for the lead performer. Plus, Elsa is a quick study, if she really wants it, I don't see the harm in her joining." Mrs. Jackson smiled and held up her hands to silence any protests. "Elsa did win the role fair and square, it is only fair she steps back into that role for say...opening and closing night."

"What...no...c'mon Elsa...tell Mrs. Jackson to take a hike-."

"I think you already did," Anna giggled.

"Janet...I find your attitude unwise, given the chance I took on you, an unknown in the lead field. Perhaps sitting out a few performances will do your attitude well." Mrs. Jackson folded her arms as she walked off.

"No...no...double no...wait Mrs. Jackson!" Hurrying after her she tried to plead to her theater sense.

"Great to have you back Elsa," Anna went to hug her sister and found her less then receptive. Pulling back she saw her cold gaze.

"How did the slumber party go?" Elsa furrowed a brow.

"It went...terribly. Janet was making moves at me, I was tempted, what with you ignoring me. Then I go inside and she invites me to take a shower...which I refuse, then Lilly and Miley show up. We head upstairs and spin the bottle, I luck out on not kissing her and just Lilly. However I'm soon dragged into the closet and forced to make out with her, which wasn't bad, then she drops her towel and I barely make it out to the saving arms of Lilly and Miley, did you know they were dating, I didn't and then-."

"You made out with Janet? Oh and congrats to you two, but I digress, how could you?" Elsa held her chest as she stared at her sister, her sister whom she loved more then life itself.

"You were ignoring me Elsa...what else was I supposed to do?" Anna threw out her arm as tears well in her eyes. "I just want to be with you...is that so hard to ask?"

"Anna...I need time to process all this. We will just keep it platonic till the play is over-."

"So wait...you two-?" Miley and Lilly pointed from one to the next and made kissy motions.

"That is so romantic...and quite weird really..." Lilly noted.

"Um...we forgot you were there," Elsa blushed, "promise me you won't tell anyone."

"Elsa, we're in your corner, we won't tell a soul. However...there is the issue of the kiss-."

"Riiight, since you two are sisters and the two characters kiss...it could mean trouble." Lilly picked up on the troubling thought.

"Ooh, right, I forgot about that. I might need to pull out after all-."

Anna reached for her arm and shook her head. "No, there are...other ways we can go about it to make it seem more...family friendly."

Miley, Lilly, and Elsa all looked at each other dumbfounded. "Like what?"

Anna smiled as she rubbed her hands together. "Just leave it to me."

* * *

It was opening night and the auditorium was packed. There was not an empty seat for miles and the voices were loud and jumbled. There was much riding on this play and Mrs. Jackson stared out in worry. Janet was pulled from the play,after much bribing and phone calls to her house, leaving Elsa as the main lead. Having written the play she didn't take into account both Elsa and Anna auditioning, hence why after another read through before the play's opening it hit her like a frying pan. Of course rewrites were out the window, seeing how the play was to begin the next day. Biting her nails, nervous habit, she let the curtain fall back as she looked at her performers.

"So, this is it, no pressure everyone. We have worked astutely at this, blocked and learned it for all its worth, now it is up to you...the performers. I just want you to know, drama aside, you are the best cast a director could ever hope for. Please keep in mind that no matter what happens...we are a family and once we take that curtain call...it was all worth something in the end. Hold hands and let us take a moment of silence, to reflect on our experiences and to grow as individuals."

In that moment Anna gripped Elsa's hand hard. Her plan was already in motion as Lilly was set to take over for Elsa during the kissing scene. They were about the same build and height so it would seem like no switch ever happened. Miley gave it a thumbs up and Elsa seemed ok with the idea. However, while it was her idea, Anna felt like she was excluding Elsa from the biggest moment of her life. When the silence ended Elsa retreated to get ready for her entrance, her hair was done up in a ponytail and her face looked determined. Anna watched from the side, her head bowed as she wished her best of luck.

Once Elsa hit the stage, she was no longer Elsa, but Jess the lead Princess. The audience enjoyed her singing and emotional portrayal of a Princess caught between a rock and hard place. The comical characters really added a touch of light heartedness when things looked dark. Anna held her own as the troubled friend who secretly loved Jess.

Now they were leading up to the switch, a key role for Lilly who stood at the ready.

Jess: My heart feels so heavy...did you say you love me?

Janice: Yes, with every fiber of my being Princess

Jess: This is a little too much to take...I must get some water

Janice: Please don't be long

In that instant Elsa fled off stage and stood before Lilly. "Thank you Lilly...for this..."

"I always wanted to be a lead...well...at least I have some practice for this part." Lilly smiled politely as she headed out. It wasn't too many lines to memorize, so as she stood out the under the glow of the spotlight she cleared her throat and copied Elsa's mannerisms.

Jess: I have taken your proposal into consideration

Janice: (a beat) and what have you decided?

Jess: (takes bold advance to Jess and runs her hand along her cheek) I accept

(The two stare intimately into each other's eyes and embrace in a soft manner. Their kiss continues until the curtain falls)

There was a moment of no applause that got the crew and Mrs. Jackson on edge, but it was short lived as the applause thundered. Mrs. Jackson clutched her heart and tears fell down her cheeks. Miley and Lilly were jumping up and down in each other's arms and Anna was glad for them. Of course seeing Elsa she could read the hurt. Approaching her she saw her go out to take her bow.

"I have to make this right," Anna said to herself, looking around she then hatched a plan. It would happen the night of the final performance, it all had to be risked then.

* * *

Weeks passed and the final performance was all set to go. Mrs. Jackson went through her usual mantra and the audience was eating up the popularity of the play like no tomorrow, which in many of their cases there wasn't to be. Seniors were all on their last leg, testing had all but finished and prom and sober grad were all but ensured. Anna stood at the ready, the play was now reaching its pivotal climax. The audience was hushed as Elsa began her song:

My life has been a hard one

look at any other, tell me is it not

for i have lived a sheltered existence

ruled on empty promises

i long to escape, to hide away

please give me that chance

if you don't let me fly

i simply just will...rot

*Its time I leap

its time i flew

its time to take all that i ever knew

and kiss it all goodbye

you think you know, what is best

but i am telling you, you don't

so i give you my best

and hope that someday you forgive me*

love, is a precious feeling

one you can never give out foolhardy

or give in advance

treat it...with as much care as you can

so that in the end

when love is found

you won't have any regrets!

Anna chose that time to come out as the song finished, the applause filling her ears with a flood of happiness. Of course, she mused, would their happiness still be there after being deceived to. Meeting her sister they shared their lines, and as one would expect, she would hurry off stage and Lilly would take her place. Only thing was as she was about to move...Anna took her hand in hers.

"Uh...Anna...what are you doing?' Elsa looked down at her hand and then into her sister's eyes.

"Something I should've done...but was afraid to. I know we said we would keep low, that we would keep it our dirty little secret...but I'm tired of hiding." Anna reached up and met her sister's wavering eyes.

"Anna, don't, you don't know-." Her lips quivered and her heart raced as the wig was tossed aside and everyone gasped.

"Something has changed within me, something is not the same," Anna said in a soft whisper.

"I'm through with playing by the rules of someone's game," Elsa smiled softly as she clutched her sisters hand.

"Too late for second guessing," Anna smiled.

"Too late to go back to sleep," Elsa leaned in close as she breathed in her sister.

"Its time to trust my instincts...I love you Elsa," she held her close.

"Close my eyes and...leap...I love you too..." It was then they shared their first public kiss. The audience was simply stunned into silence and as the curtain fell no applause was immediate. The cast and crew were also stunned as the two sisters made out, their faces close together as their destiny had been sealed. Come what may, there was no hiding now.

**Authors note: **Elsanna goodness right there, after all the hurdles, they have finally came out. Of course something like this will have backlash and you can certainly expect that in the next chapter. For now drink it all in, and I hope you have enjoyed reading it. I will get on the next chapter when I can, so let me say thanks for all those who have viewed and reviewed this story, means a lot. See you in the next chapter.


	10. Chapter 10 Banned from prom

CH.10: Banned from prom

"What do you mean I'm banned from prom?" Elsa asked as they sat in the Councilors office.

"That little act you played on everyone...not the smartest move," school councilor Brian noted, his hands splayed out as he took in the sister's shocked expressions.

"Look Mr. Taylor, Elsa had nothing to do with that...it was my decision-."

"Anna!" Elsa frowned at her sister but Brian held up a hand.

"I honestly don't care who's decision it was, nothing like that is allowed in this school...period. You read the handbook-."

"Actually there is nothing like that in the handbook, nor does it state that same sex couples are prohibited from such actions-."

"Yes, well, it is unspoken," Brian glared at Anna. Both sisters were excellent students and they hardly appeared in the office. The Principal was busy with other affairs, so, they were left up to him.

"This is Elsa's Senior Prom...she has to go," Anna stood up.

"You say it was your call Anna?" Brian said after a beat, his eyes taking in the passionate sister.

"Please Anna...think what your saying-." Elsa saw her sister refuse help and placed her hands in her lap.

"Very well Anna...you are banned from prom, and banned from all proms forthcoming." Brian knew he was being strict, but, he was not in favor of sisters kissing, let alone any same sex pairing. He was adamant in his ways, raised to believe that a man and woman were only meant to be.

"No Mr. Taylor...you can't do that-." Elsa rose up but met his unwavering eyes.

"Be thankful to your little sister Elsa, she just saved you from a terrible loss. If this were brought before the Principal...expulsion could've been your outcome. Now attend the rest of your classes and we shall discuss this no further."

Anna was the first out and as the bell rang she began to walk. Of course this wasn't over as she felt Elsa's cold hand on hers. "Don't try and say I was wrong Elsa...I did what I had to so-."

"You didn't have to Anna, but, thank you." Elsa smiled as she buried her face into her neck. "No one has ever done what you did...and I know I've been distant of late...but that will change. Starting now...we will be all we can be."

Anna wanted to hug her, but, already enough eyes were on them that it made it near impossible, regardless the urge. "You can thank me properly...when we're home."

Elsa nodded her head and let her sister go. It would be hard facing her senior class, but, with Anna and her love redefined it was them against the world. Holding her head high she walked down a hallway filled with loathing and confusion.

* * *

Once at home Anna and Elsa were free to express how they truly felt about one another. Their lips sought each other the moment the door closed and the world was shut out. Anna ravished her sister's body, letting her hands fumble at clothing as they went into the wall. A slight giggle escaped her lips as she stared into Elsa's eyes.

"I love you Anna," Elsa said softly, "though could you lay off on the roughness, I think my head is ringing from being pressed to the wall."

"I'm sorry...it is just...I've been wanting to do this all week," Anna apologized. Kissing her soft lips in need she began to lift up Elsa's shirt and tossed it over onto the lamp.

"You are going to pick that up right?" Elsa asked feeling bare in her bra.

"Really...way to spoil the mood Elsa..." Anna grinned but saw her sister look serious.

"We maybe sisters, and we maybe lovers, but that doesn't give you the right to make a mess of the house. Go pick up my shirt and meet me in the shower."

"Yes...wait...did you say shower?" Anna watched Elsa strut off and felt her heart race. Getting her shirt she hurried out of her clothes and tripped and fell. Shaking her head she was struggling out of her pants as she heard the shower going.

"Anna...don't keep me waiting..." Elsa's sing song voice echoed down the hall.

"If I knew this was going to happen...I would've wore less...clothing..." Anna kicked off her shoes and as she made it to the bathroom she saw her sister disappearing into the shower, her naked leg was all she saw as her head disappeared.

"It is best to not plan these things, not building up any hope makes the surprise that much more special." Elsa stood under the water and let her hair spring out of its ponytail.

"Yeah yeah...you good and ready?" Anna was already naked as the door closed behind her. Seeing her sister she gazed in wonder and went to walk up behind her. The steam began to surround them and she felt her sister's arms around her.

"Thank you for being there Anna..." Wearing a smile she lost herself in the moment.

* * *

Anna couldn't believe how much time had passed since the Councilor banned her from prom and how her sister and her finally found time for a shower. Prom was upon them and Elsa was getting dressed in her room. "You don't have to wait up for me," Elsa told her as she looked into the mirror.

"I know, but, going to bed early just doesn't feel right." Anna stood up and wrapped her arms around her.

"It will probably be a boring prom anyway, so, your not missing out on it." Elsa reached back to run a hand along her sister's face. It felt so right...knowing that in the end they had each other.

"I don't care about the prom...so much as not going with you. Are you going with anyone?" Anna asked as she buried her face into her back.

"I've had offers...if that is what your asking. Sadly none matched my standards, and after our shared kiss I think I scared a lot of guys and girls away. Just know you have a bedtime, so, if your not in my bed at a certain time..."

"You said your bed?" Anna wanted this clarified before she left.

Elsa blushed and cleared her throat. "I meant your bed of course...anyway I should get going..." Elsa gave her a soft peck before heading to the door. Looking over her shoulder she smiled before disappearing.

"No way I'm missing out on this," Anna hurried to her closet and got on a disguise. With a wig and some contacts she got from Halloween she was all set to infiltrate prom. Getting on her bike she pedaled to prom, no one the wiser that she was Anna...the sister who was infamous. The school was all lit up and students were dressed in their finest. Anna wore a simple aqua blue dress with straps and her wig was black. Parking her bike she knew there was a back entrance so skirting along the hedges she found the lunchroom open.

Swinging her leg over she landed in a crouch and skurried along the floor, all the workers too distracted to notice her. Pressing her back to the wall she adjusted her wig and peeked out onto the dancefloor.

"Can you believe what Anna pulled?" A girl said.

"Yeah...lesbians are bad enough...but incest? I think they should all be sent away." A boy said as he volunteered his opinion to the conversation.

Anna just rolled her eyes and came up behind them. "So, what are well all talking about?"

The girl turned and saw her. "Oh, well, just about lesbians and incest. You want in?"

"Nah...I think I'm going to dance," Anna left them to their conversation, feeling disgusted by it. Her mission of finding Elsa took priority over a stupid conversation. She knew how she felt about Elsa, wrong or right, and wasn't about to let them ruin it.

Elsa was being followed by guys and she shot them a look each time to go away.

"Hey Elsa, we heard about your sister, shame. So, since it doesn't affect you and you had no say in it-."

"I just want to be alone guys, honestly, can't you find someone else?" Elsa wished she could freeze them to their spot, but, powers like that only existed in fan fics or movies. Bumping into someone she was about to apologize when her words were caught in her throat.

"Sorry...wasn't looking where I was going. Ah...and who are these suitors?" Anna had a fake accent to go with her costume.

"Well...they...there nobody really. Shall we dance?" Elsa left the boys behind as she took Anna's hand in hers. Holding her close her words teased her ear. "You are so busted when we get home."

"Getting punished by my sister...sounds naughty," Anna grinned as she placed her hand at the small of her back.

"Anna you can get into serious trouble if your found out," Elsa warned, not seeing the humor in the situation.

"Relax...I understand the performer code, once in character never break it. Just hold onto me...and let me lead."

Elsa let out a frustrated sigh but followed Anna's lead. They were the center of attention as they danced together, twirling and hugging each other's curves like there was no tomorrow.

"You are a natural Elsa...has anyone ever told you that?" Anna smiled as she slid her hand lower.

"Heh...don't play cute," Elsa steered her hand back to her small of her back, no where south. "Do you want us caught?"

"I'm here...doesn't that count for something?" Anna pulled back and then spun Elsa into her body so they were front to back.

"If it will keep you behaved...what is it?" Elsa swayed her hips against her crotch and closed her eyes.

"I was thinking we share a bed...at least three times a week," her grin grew as Elsa stiffened.

"Anna...I think we need a little more time..." Elsa was spun again and spun around her sister.

"Ok, your right, a tad rush. How about we share just one room then?" Anna moved close to her as they tangoed.

"Fine...shared bed...I can't believe I'm doing this," she smiled weakly as she pressed her head to hers.

"We already shared a shower...so...it isn't like we're not seeing something we haven't-."

"Not here Anna..." Elsa blushed and backed off.

The music ended and everyone applauded. That is when Janet showed up. She was making her way to Elsa and her eyes were on fire. "Elsa...how dare you take the lead role from me?"

"Janet...now isn't a good time..." Elsa saw people looking and tried to steer her friend off the dance floor.

"This was supposed to be my year, my chance at lead...and you ruined it. All my plans...and you just had to ace that test!" Janet reached for her dress and glared at her.

"I'm sorry Janet...I can't undo what has been done. Maybe we can still be friends, walk down the aisle and-."

"Like hell I will...I will make you suffer...I will find a way to stop you from graduating...I will-."

"Yak yak...I think we've all had enough of this." Pulling her fist back Anna punched her lights out. Watching her fall she shook her fist. "What...I know most of you girls have been wanting to do that. Come on Elsa...lets ditch this party." Anna pulled her sister with her and left before any teacher could stop them.

"You do realize this will be held against me right?" Elsa asked as they stopped at the car.

"Nah, it was a black haired beauty that knocked out Janet, that is who will be in trouble. Oh and I rode here on my bike, think we can pick it up?"

Elsa laughed and pulled her sister close to her. "Might as well...seeing how you can't drive till your 18."

"Very smooth," Anna grinned and pulled her in for a kiss.

**Authors note: **I hope you have enjoyed the story so far and this chapter. There might be only one chapter left, so brace yourselves for the coming end. Thanks again for all the attention you have given to the story, really appreciate it. Again sorry for the length of the chapter. See you next chapter.


	11. Chapter 11 Graduation and onwards

CH.11: Graduation and onwards

The last few weeks of Elsa's Senior year went without a hitch. The school Councilor tried to cite her on many things, tried to get her expelled, but no matter his efforts it could not stop Elsa from her destiny. Her sister and her had never been closer and had faced the odds together. In fact, speaking of closer, she was seated in bed clutching her covers to her chest. Sweat glistened on her snowy skin as she tried to wrap her mind around what had just happened. "Anna...we didn't...you know..."

Anna was snoring beside her hugging a pillow to her. Her mind was content over what had transpired.

"Anna wake up!" Elsa hit her over the head with her own pillow and watched as her darling lovely sister woke with a start.

"Snowman...oh...that was our safe word," she giggled as she turned over on her side.

"Anna...this is serious...what we just did...it goes beyond all morality..." Elsa felt sick.

"Elsa...do you love me?" Anna traced a lazy circle on her thigh and looked up at her eldest sister.

"Yes...but that is besides the point-." Elsa would've said more but her sister placed her pillow in her face.

"Elsa...love making is not restricted to sexuality, ethnicity, or any form of faith, even amongst family it is a sacred bond of understanding and commitment. What we share no one can ever take away from us...and by sharing our feelings we took a step closer to healing all the dram of this year."

"When did you become so wise?" Elsa lowered the pillow and held her to her.

"I think it was when you said, 'Anna if you get anything belo will not build a snowman with you', and it worked." Anna giggled and began kissing down her chest.

"Ok...it is morning...and there is still much to do. I am graduating Anna...today! So today of all days please-."

"No morning fun...your no fun," she fake pouted and then slid out of the covers and looked back at her. "I love you Elsa."

"I love you too...now get that cute butt of yours in gear." Elsa ordered.

"Yes Queen of my life," Anna said before dragging all the covers off the bed.

"Anna!" Elsa dove for the pillows as she tried to cover herself up.

"Look who has the cute butt now." Anna hurried to do her chores while humming a song on her lips. It went a little like this:

-I wake up every morning

feeling spright and light

set to do the tasks

i was meant to clean

-I love my sister dearly

love her almost too much

that you could say

i have lost my mind

-*I love you sister

more then words could say

our bond is sacred

nothing could ever break it

-we have faced hurdles

the kind you don't do twice

and at the end of the day

we will live happily ever after*

-this house we live in is special

it holds our love away from others

no one shall ever claim it

no one shall ever destroy this

-it is for this reason i say

at the top of my lungs no jest

our love will last forever

this i have no doubt!

Anna noticed she was standing before the window and in a flush she set off for her room to change. Once done she began to comb her hair and listened as the song was echoed by her sister. "Elsa...get to work!"

"I'm taking a shower, so ha!" Elsa doused her head in the shower as she looked back on all that had happened to her. From being a top performer in drama to losing her role to her best friend, who happened to dislike her. In the end it all turned out to be a scheme by Janet in order to get to her younger sister. Hearing the door rattle she wore a smirk.

"Elsa let me in...I want to take a shower too!" Anna slumped to the floor as she pressed her head against the door.

"We don't have time for what you had in mind, I have to get ready to graduate!" Elsa smiled as she pictured her sister's reaction.

"Oh please, like I have that perverse of a mind-."

"Alright, what did you plan to do to me?" She had a wicked smirk on her lips as she knew right away what she would say.

"I would lather up my hands and scale your body like a mountain, then I'd faint and fall down to your-." Anna popped her hands over her mouth as a light blush caressed her features.

"You are so predictable...and not coming in. Make sure my gown is pressed and ready to be worn, and Anna, do not try on my gown." Elsa shook her head as she finished up her shower.

Anna mocked her sister as she went to her room and began to press and organize her clothes. Elsa thought she knew her so well, well, she could be unpredictable. Listening for the shower to turn off she held up the gown. "It might not hurt to try it on...just for a second-."

Elsa placed a towel around her as she walked to her bedroom. She could not hear Anna and wondered if she had went to her room. Walking in on her sister spinning around the room in her gown made her laugh.

"Huh...oh Elsa...didn't hear you turn off the shower..." Anna stopped spinning and smiled innocently.

"Take off my gown this instance!" Elsa tapped her foot as her wet hair hung down her back.

Anna sighed and took off the gown and saw her sister look away. "What...is something the matter?"

"You are not wearing any clothes...why?" Elsa tried to keep her eyes averted, but her fingers were lifting up in betrayal.

"I thought...maybe one more round before graduation..." Anna dug her toes into the ground and swayed her hips.

Elsa sighed and dropped her towel. "Alright...but this time I'm on top. And where did you place your toy?" Elsa approached her.

"You'll have to take me and find out." Anna took the covers and dove onto the bed.

"I hate when you do that!" Elsa yelled as she dove after her. Laughter was heard as the two embraced under the covers.

* * *

"Thank you for being here today of all days. We have many talented and bright futures seated here today, many who will go on to do great things. As I look at these faces I reflect on the four remarkable years I had to see them grow and become young adults. This school will miss them dearly and without further adieu I will now hand the mike off to the valid Victorian...Elsa."

Elsa nodded her head at Principal Snow took the podium. Looking out at all the faces in attendance she smiled over at Anna. Her sister was her world, and without her parents alive to see her graduate, it was Anna she turned to for guidance. Taking a breath she looked down at the speech she had prepared.

"Ladies and gentleman, I thank you from the bottom of my heart that you are all here today to see myself and the class of this year graduate in high honor. We have faced many trials getting here, most of which pushed us to be better individuals then when we came here. We did not know where we would be four years ago, all we knew was we were embarking on a most difficult quest. I have undergone many obstacles in my way, looking for a high road each time and showing I had the aptitude to face them head first. I have made many friends and even those who chose to judge me...I never once thought of them any differently. We all are who we choose to be, not how others view us or label us, we are unique in our own way. After today we face a future of much uncertainty, much like coming here four years ago, but I do not fear the future. I look forward to stepping off this stage and leaving behind all these wonderful memories. Do you know why? We have lived securely here, safe in our own skin, when out there...we need to make our own choices, fall occasionally, but even then we will grow as individuals. It is that in closing I have to say...farewell high school...we're done with you."

Applause rang out and all the Seniors stood up. Janet rolled her eyes and Miley and Lilly yelled out their approval. One after another, after many boring speeches from staff and board members that the diplomas were handed out. When it came time for Elsa she took each stride slowly, knowing that once she received that diploma...that was it.

"Congratulations Elsa...I know you will do us proud out there," Principal Snow said.

"Thanks...but the only one I need to do proud is myself. From here on out...its my call." Elsa walked off with a stunned Principal looking after her.

Once the diplomas were all handed out the Seniors talked amongst themselves. "Well well...great speech Elsa...too bad you couldn't have thanked those who made it possible for you to be there-."

"Nice shiner Janet," Elsa grinned seeing the eye that Anna had hit.

"You think your all that because you managed to get all your grades up and had the lead in the play, well, you'd best watch yourself in college Elsa-."

"I'm done with you Janet. Nothing you say...well...it doesn't matter anymore. We won't be going to the same school...so...this is goodbye." Elsa waved at her and as she walked away she heard Janet yell at her.

"What about your sister? We made out...she will come back to me-."

Elsa spun on her heel and stormed over to her. Miley and Lilly stopped her though.

"She is not worth it Elsa, plus, her influence over Anna has faded. She has graduated now, so, her words are moot." Miley shot a look at Janet and she stomped off.

"Thank you guys...sorry we couldn't spend the year together..." Elsa felt bad for everything.

"It is alright...at least we ended the year on a high. Plus, we'll likely go to the same college, maybe even get the same dorm." Lilly smiled in excitement.

"I probably will skip out on dorms, too pricey on my budget. Plus, Anna and I have much to discuss and plan for. Speaking of Anna...take care you two."

Anna waited in the back and as she saw Elsa she ran over and nearly stumbled.

Elsa caught her and looked at her worried. "You held back...why?"

Anna looked downcast and sighed. "You told me to behave...that includes hugs."

Elsa laughed and ran her hand through her hair. "I think I can make an exception...this time."

Anna flung her arms around her sister's neck and looking into her eyes she blushed. "Does that include kissing?"

"Well...we are among a lot of people..." Elsa blushed.

"That is a yes!" Anna kissed her. The crowd was shocked, but, not for the first time. Clinging to her sister she deepened the kiss and together they did not move for a few minutes. The future that lay before them was uncertain, all that was known then was they were closer then ever...and something like college would not change them in the least.

**Authors note: **Well that was it, how did you all enjoy it? I figure eleven chapters would best fit such a tale of sisterly love. If you want more Elsanna goodness please follow my second story, Peril of Arendelle: Sisters on the frontline, currently in progress. It is a sci-fi tale filled with sisterly drama and the character Hans appears. I thank you all from the bottom of my heart in making this story a success. Your reviews, views, follows, favorites all have been a joy to look at in the stats. I wonder how you will take this ending, hmm, lol. Anyway I am off to get the second chapter going on the other story, catch ya later.


End file.
